Braking systems for utilization with skate-type wheels and/or castors have been heretofore known and/or utilized (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,547, 4,076,266, 4,094,524, 4,134,599, 4,183,546, 4,300,781, 4,706,974, 4,691,931, 4,602,801, 2,140,955, 982,846, 4,275,895, 2,139,699, 2,707,794, 2,685,351, and 4,943,075). However, stopping speed and control have not always proven to be entirely satisfactory in some applications of such systems, and ease of application (where, for example, such system is to be retrofit in a particular application such as on an in-line skate) and/or ease of replacement of worn parts has not always been given due consideration. Additionally, many heretofore known systems are not particularly well adapted for use on in-line skates.
Skates having a linearly arranged set of wheels have also been heretofore known (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,952, 28,509, 2,570,349, 2,145,219, 480,610, and 2,048,916). As such "in-line" skates have gained in popularity and use, users have discovered that they are difficult to safely slow or stop. In-line skates in some cases employ a heel or toe piece of rubber material for slowing or stopping the skate when a user drags the piece on the skating surface. Use of such toe or heel pieces is difficult to master even for the experienced skater, and particularly so on uneven or heavily used skate paths. One arrangement has used an actuatable brake for such in-line skates, but this arrangement again requires a particular skate maneuver in order to activate the brake (see European Application Number 379,906-A). Braking systems particularly adapted for such wheeled skates having linearly arranged sets of wheels have thus not been heretofore entirely satisfactory.